1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a key input system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a key input system of a miniaturized keyboard arrangement adapted to a usage of a conventional Qwerty keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a standard input system of a conventional Qwerty keyboard. The Qwerty keyboard is the most well known and used by numerous users. The name “Qwerty” originates from the characteristic of the keyboard arrangement that firstly arranges six English letters in the order “Q, W, E, R, T, Y” from left to right.
When inputting English letters by the Qwerty keyboard, a user is used to commanding English letters “Q, W, E, R, T, A, S, D, F, G, Z, X, C, V, B” of the left side (102) in the keyboard by the left hand and commanding English letters “Y, U, I, O, P, H, J, K, L, N, M” of the right side (104) in the keyboard by the right hand. Because of frequent practice, skilled users can input the desired characters without looking at the keyboard. They are fluent in the arrangement of the Qwerty keyboard and command specific keys by specific fingers.
Particularly, the methods to improve input skill, such as expediting the input speed and accuracy, taught by some refresher courses and books are aimed at the Qwerty keyboard.
Moreover, input methods and software of many languages are also based on the arrangement of English letters on the Qwerty keyboard. For example, “Boshiamy Input Method Software” for inputting Chinese words directly adopts English letters shown on the Qwerty keyboard as notations to type without marking specified notations on the keyboard.
However, the sizes of many modern electronic devices, especially mobile ones, such as the cellular phone and PDA, are continually being miniaturized and so too are the areas to allocate keyboards. Therefore, factories provide many input systems of miniaturized keyboards. However, people have been accustomed to and rely on the Qwerty keyboard. When the miniaturized keyboards with the arrangements different from the Qwerty keyboard are presented, extreme difficulty arises because people have to find the position of each key and rehash their input customs.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for providing a key input system of an arrangement consistent with customs of traditional Qwerty keyboards in miniaturized keyboards to solve the above-mentioned inconvenience.